


【金钱组/米耀】霸道总裁的落跑甜心

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 金钱组，少量好茶，微量异色金钱提及，黯耀兄弟设定切开黑小狼狗甜心米 x 恋爱脑傻白甜总裁耀无脑无剧情，垃圾文笔，瞎几把写，疯狂OOC，谨慎阅读题目瞎取的别理我
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好茶打架的背景音乐：F**k You by Lily Allen←古早神曲，请务必尝试一下

***

王总的小宝贝跑了。

这个消息在王总怏怏不乐地走进办公室后，以王总助理小李为圆心飞快地蔓延整个顶层办公区，连茶水间负责煮咖啡的陈姐都丢下咖啡包挤到了小李办公桌前，颇有种无产阶级统一战线星火燎原的气势。

“哪个小宝贝？哪个小宝贝？”

“嗨，王总不就那么一个心肝肝吗，枯木逢春，铁树开花呀。”

“就是上次给王总送爱心便当结果给王总食物中毒吃进医院那个金毛外国小孩儿？啧啧啧，这都没分，真爱啊”

“那小孩儿不是传说对王总死心塌地的吗？怎么跑了？”

“是呀，怎么就跑了？”

作为八卦中心的小李慢条斯理地吹了吹保温杯里飘着枸杞的菊花茶，眼镜被热气蒙上一层水雾，看起来如同眼镜反光的毛利小五郎一样高深莫测。她睥睨众生般扫视了一圈热情积极的八卦群众，余光偷偷扫了眼王总办公室大门，看到百叶窗都放了下来，这才放心大胆地压低声音说道：“据说是小宝贝把王总甩了。”

“噫~” 围观群众发出惋惜而又隐隐兴奋的声音。

“要我说，这小孩儿怕是不太聪明的亚子。” 业务部主管Amy小姐翘起二郎腿，鲜红的唇膏在日光灯下闪闪发光：“王总这样的凯子多少年才能碰到一个，真是暴殄天物。你说说，这样的好事怎么轮不上我呢？”

“得了吧，” 霸气的技术部主管Carol女士把键盘敲得劈里啪啦直响，头也不抬地回怼：“王总的小宝贝可是个男的，Amy你要不要尝试去变个性，我可以赞助你泰国的单程机票。”

“行了，这是公司还是菜市场呐，居然公然讨论老板的八卦。”眼看着两位大佬的真人solo一触即发，见多识广的人事部经理Fiona女士一拍桌子，一锤定音：“都给我好好工作，为了王总大家好好努力！”

“是……”

热情似火的八卦群众被冷水浇灭了大半，一个个悻悻抱着保温杯回到座位上。

看了眼紧闭的总裁办公室，90%性别为女的顶层办公室入住者们集体对着看不见的王总露出了老母亲一般怜爱的目光。

今天也要为了失恋的王总好好努力！

办公室里，隔音玻璃和厚厚百叶窗隔绝了所有慈爱的目光与叽叽喳喳的八卦讨论。话题中心的王总一身铁灰色定制西装摊在宽大的老板椅里，对着落地窗外川流不息的街道，深沉又寂寞地吐了一口烟。在他的手上，一张黄色便利贴被他捏得皱巴巴的，上面歪歪扭扭地写着几个中文汉字。

“我回家了。不要找。——A”

和汉字画风完全不同的花体字A已经被王总捏得有些晕墨。袅袅香烟烟雾中，王总看着远方高楼，觉得自己像极了霸总小说中被女主抛弃而追悔莫及的男主角，只能坐在市中心超高层昂贵的顶层办公室里，点着最贵的烟，枯燥而又忧伤地缅怀自己无疾而终的爱情。等过个三四年，在某个机场，他会不小心撞见带着娃的阿尔弗，发现那个娃长得贼像他……

不对。阿尔弗不能生。

默默划掉《娇蛮夫人带球跑》的剧情，王总默默远目。

而且……

不着痕迹地按了按还酸软的腰，王总眼神惆怅。

就算真的能生，也得是他生了阿尔弗的娃吧。

所以，其实他才是女主角？

停顿半晌，王总幽幽抽了一口烟，看向窗外的目光更加幽怨。

狗/日/的阿尔弗，你特么跑个球啊。

王总和他的阿尔弗小宝贝的故事，要追溯到3个月前一次意外的老友聚会。

王总本名王耀，是一名过着朴实无华而又枯燥的有钱人生活的食品公司霸道总裁。

当然，论起王总的背景，那就一点也不朴实无华了。

王家是B市有名的钟鼎之家，往上数3辈出过元勋，子孙又进了商界，借助家族的声望赚的盆满钵满，是毫无疑问的富贵豪门。到了王耀这一辈，成年了的也就只有他和他大哥王黯。

年长王耀3岁的王黯手腕高绝八面玲珑，年纪轻轻就入主王家接手各种见光的见不得光的生意，从此活在了各大政经杂志与八卦小报的封面里。

而王耀出生时正赶上王老爷子带着老婆满地出差的时节，于是小小年纪就送去军区大院，成天跟赋闲养老的老将军们一起遛鸟打拳，忆苦思甜。等到王老爷子想起自己还有个野生宝贝儿子时，王耀已经混成根正苗红的中老年之星，一言不合就搬个小板凳儿蹲路边下象棋，连可乐都坚持要喝常温的。

幸而王大少虽然专横又冷情，对这个弟弟倒是宠的不行。眼见着王耀小小年纪越发地往佛系中老年男性发展，就差没带着佛珠传道授业了，王大少大手一挥，把管理人员技术人员配齐了的公司丢给王耀，权当给这个弟弟练手玩儿。

谁知道，王耀在食品上天赋异禀，愣是一不小心将公司玩儿上了市。

王二少就此华丽转身，从T恤裤衩陪老将军下象棋的中老年小棉袄一跃成为西装革履抱着保温杯指点江山的霸道总裁。

王大少：……弟弟牛逼啊。

于是，王二少变成了王总，也由此认识了国际知名食品集团继承人，兼大中华区执行董事，兼王黯的大学同学。

亚瑟·万恶之源·柯克兰。

亚瑟是英国食品大亨的独子，和曾经是校友的王大少有一段年少轻狂的酒肉友谊。王大少英国留学的那几年，两个人有权有钱，又都长得出众，从酒吧后巷的红男绿女厮混到贵族头衔的名媛才俊，硬是在互相攀比的风流韵事里搞出一丝惺惺相惜。

恰逢亚瑟被派来中国开辟市场，王耀又打算开食品公司，一个是天生味觉残疾的商业帝国太子，一个是集团管理不足的调味料理天才，于是，机智的王大少组了个酒局引见两人。

王耀有着一张与王黯如出一辙的漂亮脸蛋，那是连续数代优良基因结合而诞生的精致长相，皮肤白皙，桃花眼，拉进屏幕就是时下流行的美貌偶像。

只是和留着短发气势惊人侵略感十足的王大少不同，那时候的王耀一头懒得剪的黑色长发，T恤仔裤，眼神佛系，看上去就是个长得出色的邻家大学生模样。

总而言之，看起来和总裁没什么关系，甚至非常清纯可爱小白兔。

于是，当喝高了出来透气的亚瑟·性取向男·柯克兰摸出门，看见背着背包站在门口张望的王耀，竟然愣住了。

这是灯光暧昧的高档会所，哪来什么清纯可爱美貌长发的小白兔？

略一思索，被酒精糊住大脑海马体的柯克兰先生迅速理清了前因后果。

老王这次叫的小鸭子可真好看。他这样想着。

然后勾着脖子亲了上去。

当亚瑟柯克兰被王·自小跟着老干部习武·人形兵器·耀咣当一声过肩摔摔进包厢大门的时候，王黯正在点歌台点歌。被这巨响一震，王大少手指一滑，几个大字伴着甜蜜的前奏缓缓出现在巨大的背投电视上——

《F**k You》

歌手：Lily Allen

亚瑟：“你特么有病啊！”

王耀：“流氓！厚颜无耻！”

优雅端起高脚杯的王大少挑起眉毛，看着在《F**k You》背景音乐里扭打在一起的两个人，默默调大了音量，盖住了被按在地上摩擦的亚瑟悲惨的骂街声。

王大少：……我弟弟真牛逼啊。

传说男人的友谊都是打出来的。尴尬的初见后，各自脸上挂彩的两个人在王大少阴恻恻的笑容里不情不愿地握手言和，达成了他们岌岌可危的友谊小路的第一个里程碑。

而让王总遇上他的小宝贝的起因是王总被读高二的妹妹凶了，而亚瑟异常积极地来陪王总借酒浇愁。

“她居然早恋！她才16岁！16岁！！”把酒瓶砸在桌上的王总打了个酒嗝，委委屈屈：“她还凶我！她说她的事不用我这个没人要的大龄处男管！她还说我不懂爱情！艹！我哪里大龄处男了！”

“别气别气。青少年都这样，你想想我那个表弟。”亚瑟在一边拍拍王耀的肩膀安慰道，随即见缝插针地给王耀倒上新的一杯红酒。

“去他的爱情，说到底不就是左右手的事吗！”

“呃……其实也不是这么回事……”

“说我没人要，追我的小姑娘从喜马拉雅排到马里亚纳去了，谁说我没人要！我不过是对一股子化学香精味儿的小姑娘不感兴趣！嗝！不，不感兴趣！”

对小姑娘不感兴趣！

亚瑟·性取向男·柯克兰默默看了眼喝得脸颊潮红眼泛水光的王总，内心那点儿被阴恻恻舔着爪子的王大少压制的歪心思雨后春笋般钻了出来，蠢蠢欲动。

“你……”亚瑟坐近了一点，故意将声音压得低沉性感：“你对小姑娘不感兴趣，那你有没有试过……男的？”

王耀眼神迷茫：“男的？互……互撸吗？”

亚瑟凑得更近了，热气打在王耀粉白的耳垂上，醉意朦胧：“不是撸，很舒服的，比你试过的任何东西都要舒服……你，要不要试试？”

王耀怕痒似的缩了缩脖子，眼神里带着好奇。

“怎……怎么试？”

亚瑟被蛊惑似的想去亲他微微张开的带着水光的嘴唇，还未碰上，脑子里却突然浮现了王大少笑眯眯的脸。

王黯：动我弟弟的话，三条腿都给你打断。

下身不可描述的地方幻痛一下，精虫上脑亚瑟骤然恢复清醒。脑子里的王大少还在阴恻恻地笑，眼前的王耀却秀色可餐得让人心痒。思考了一会儿，他终于下定决心，摸出手机发了条短信出去。

出门的时候，他扶着醉得有点打飘的王耀，随手给他上衣口袋里塞进一张纸条。

“给你叫了个服务，保证干净，漂亮，乖巧。”亚瑟笑眯眯的，莹绿的眼睛在暧昧的粉色灯光中看着有点不怀好意的邪气：“去吧，我保证你会喜欢的。”

喝多了的王耀脑子已经当机，迷糊地按住胸口，茫然地点点头。

目送王耀坐着助理的车离去，亚瑟点上一根烟，靠在门口的大理石柱旁幽幽看着没有星星的夜空，长长地舒了一口气。

他点开手机里保存的王耀歪着头微笑的照片，手指蹭过照片里的人弯起的笑眼，慢慢勾起一个笑，

慢慢来吧。他想。

反正能保住第三条腿就行。

当然，无论是他，一无所知奔向新世界大门的王耀，正跟老对手勾心斗角的王黯，还是王黯那位老对头，谁都不知道接下来的一切会如脱缰的哈士奇，迈着欢快的步子以无法控制的速度奔向所有人都无法预知的泥塘。

TBC


	2. 第二章

***

王耀做了一个很长的梦。

首先是雨，雨水流过全身，温度却是暖的。随后，雨势不知不觉变小，滴滴答答的雨点像是有生命的飞虫似的直往他身上叮，打在身上又痒又疼，挥也挥不开，烦人得要命。

然后是一只巨大无比的金毛猎犬。那金毛热情洋溢地扑了过来，沉甸甸毛茸茸的身体热得要命，推也推不开，他瘫在沙地上，仿佛变成一条咸鱼，被金毛热乎乎的舌头舔得生无可恋。

舔着舔着，金毛莫名其妙变成了某种色彩斑斓的巨蛇，从四肢开始紧紧缠着他，滚烫的毒牙扎进肉里，搅得他浑身都疼，那毒液却带着奇异的酸软酥麻浪潮一般涌向四肢百骸，席卷他的所有知觉。

醒来的时候，天光大亮。

金色的阳光洒在雪白的枕边，为了躲避刺眼的阳光，王耀把半张脸都埋在被子里，只剩乱糟糟的黑发露在外头，裹得像只又肥又软发了芽的毛毛虫，差一点没把自己憋死。

“李阿姨，李阿姨？”

头又晕又沉，王耀懒得睁眼，闭着眼喊了两声保姆的名字，却没有任何回音。

咦，我这是在哪？

慢慢睁开眼睛，他下意识想伸手把自己撑起来，却突然发现，他动不了了。

全身的肌肉像是被人用推土机碾过，每一寸都又酸又软，像是煮过头的面条，连移动手指都觉得艰难无比。腰部以下毫无知觉，喉咙也干哑无比，仿佛有人趁他睡着时为他做了个高位截瘫，还附赠了一整夜的卡啦OK马拉松。

王耀闻着空气里混着奇怪味道的酒精气味，艰难地在脑袋里拼凑昨晚的记忆。

会所，红酒，亚瑟柯克兰，笑得不怀好意的亚瑟柯克兰，还有现在这样如同被人揉吧揉吧搓了一晚上的身体。

叮咚一声，王耀得到了答案。

阴险狡诈的柯克兰，居然趁我断片，把我打成这样公报私仇。

恩。要找个时间找他打一架。

王总眯着眼睛在脑海里尽情暴打了一顿其实很无辜的柯克兰先生，正挣扎着想起来找手机，却突然发现自己的腰上好像锁了一条胳膊，比身体温度高一点的手掌按在他的小腹上，将他牢牢地固定在原地。

均匀而温热的气息从背后拂过来，带着这张床上另一个人的热度，蹭得他光裸的后背微微发痒。

而慢慢恢复知觉的下半身，一条明显不属于他的腿蛮横地横进他的双腿之间，大腿内侧敏感的皮肤上，一个又热又湿的东西贴在那里，跟着身后人的呼吸微微颤动。

这触感，这温度……

王耀颤巍巍地用两根手指捏着被角，小小掀开一个口，心惊胆战地往里头看了一眼，接着面如死灰地感受了一下身体某个不可描述的位置此刻的感觉。

艹。

王总悲愤欲绝。

被人睡了。

得益于王大少荤素不忌浪荡不羁的感情生活，王总虽然是个根正苗红洁身自好的佛系青年，但没吃过猪肉也算是见过猪跑的，私底下还悄咪咪好奇过男人跟男人那是什么感觉。

但他怎么能是下面那个！

他怎么能是被人压在身下嘤嘤嘤娇喘连连的小白脸！

王总颤着手去勾丢在床脚下的皱巴巴的西装裤，艰难地从裤兜里摸出一把黑亮亮做工精致的手枪。

深吸一口气，他神色庄严地拉开保险栓，脑内默数123，然后猛地翻身坐起，把黑洞洞的枪口顶到了身后那人的额头上。

嘶……

腰疼。

那个男人被这剧烈的动作吵醒，在王总居高临下的逼视下，慢慢睁开惺忪的睡眼。

“早安，宝贝，”他揉揉眼睛，冲着王耀露出一个慵懒甜蜜的微笑，然后像是刚刚才发觉眉心顶着的枪管一样困惑地问：“怎么了吗？”

怎么了吗？？？

王总气得脸蛋发红，用枪管顶着那个男人的额头将他按进枕头里，恶狠狠地问：“谁派你来的？你……你……”

你为什么要睡我。

这他怎么问得出来！

“不是你叫的服务吗？”男人理所当然地回答。

“诶？”

王耀愣了一下，被酒精模糊的碎片记忆像是关键字索引成功一样一点点浮上脑海，拼凑出昨晚亚瑟的声音，塞进胸口的纸片，定好的房间，还有失去意识前那抹刺眼的金色……

是……是特殊服务？

王耀愣愣地看着身下的男人，发现其实比起男人，他更该被称为男孩。

金灿灿的短发在阳光的照耀下仿佛能发光，西方人特有的雕塑一般深刻的轮廓，蓝眼睛深邃而剔透，露出被子的身体肌肉结实线条流畅。

这是一个非常俊美的男孩，配上那个灿烂甜蜜的笑容，简直就是标准的美国甜心。

啊，他长得真好看。

王总开始走神。

老王家三代颜控，娶的夫人都是名噪一时的大美人。到了他们这一代，王大少生性冷酷，长大了又沉迷商场上的勾心斗角，于是这点儿颜控基因便全在王二少身上发扬光大。

方才那些羞愤的熊熊怒火在看到男孩英俊得晃眼的脸时突然哑火。

瞧瞧这蓝眼睛，瞧瞧这脸，瞧瞧这肌肉。

王总觉得自己不亏了。

“你是对我昨天的服务不满意吗？”男孩笑着问。

淦。他的呆毛还一颤一颤的，真鸡儿可爱。

清了清嗓子，王耀把理智从男孩闪亮的笑容上移开，眯着眼睛，努力用严肃可怕的声音威胁：“什么服务，我什么感觉都不记得。待会儿我给你开张支票，咱俩这事儿就算结了。你也看到了，我可是有枪的，你要是敢把今天的事说出去一个字……”

王总慢慢将食指扣上板机，眼神阴冷：“我就让你，生，不——”

诶？

威胁的话语戛然而止。

隐约感到身下不正常的触感，王耀震惊地看着身下狗狗眼亮晶晶的男孩，半晌，不可置信地颤声说：“你……你是禽兽吗？”

男孩眨眨眼睛，浅金色的睫毛小扇子一样扇啊扇，乖巧又无辜。

王总把枪抵得更紧了，声音悲愤：“软下去！”

“这又不是我能控制的，”男孩无奈地摊手，“看到自己喜欢的人坐在自己身上，当然会硬啊。又不是O起障碍。”

“你！你！你简直……”

恩，等下，他刚刚说了什么？

“你，你喜欢我？”

“对呀。”蓝眼睛的男孩伸出手，温柔地抚摸王耀颈侧暗红色的吻痕，声音虔诚：“我对你一见钟情。”

王总撇撇嘴，明显不信：“你这业务水平挺牛逼的啊，情话一套一套的。少废话，你给我记着，昨晚的事既然是生意，我既往不咎，出了这道门，你要是敢说半——卧槽，你干嘛！！！”

男孩皱着眉看着身上气呼呼的王总，突然猛地挺腰。那根早就精神起来的东西带着滑腻的粘液滑过王耀敏/感的大/腿/内/侧皮肤，引得他一阵战栗，登时腰就软了一半。

紧贴的皮肤湿热滚烫，食髓知味的身体记忆从相触的地方慢慢苏醒，滚烫的能灼伤人的呼吸，热烈缠绵的亲吻，黏腻情/色的汗水，以及……身体里翻涌而来的灭顶快感。

好像，真的很爽……

趁着王耀走神的瞬间，男孩轻易从王耀手里夺过手枪，一个翻身就反客为主，将一脸懵逼的王总按进了床垫里。

年轻男孩勾起一个略带得意的笑，俯身温柔地亲了亲王耀不安扇动的睫毛，然后撑起身子，直视着王耀的眼睛乖巧又认真地问：“王耀，你要不要包养我？”

“诶？”

“包养我的话，我就不会乱说了。而且……”男孩低低笑了一声，身体情/色地轻轻磨蹭着王耀，声音低沉：“我们的身体很契合，昨晚你也很舒服不是吗？为什么不试一试呢？”

包养……

乱搞男女关系！作风不正！这是要开除党籍的！

“谁要跟你乱搞男女关……”王总凶巴巴地瞪过去，然而在看到男孩带上点哀求的漂亮清澈的蓝眼睛时，声音很没志气地转了个调，变成一句滑稽又委屈巴巴的：

“好……好吧。”

他真好看。颜狗王总如是想着。

反正……两个男的，这不算乱搞男女关系吧。

男孩听到满意的答案，响亮地亲了一口王耀的脸蛋，然后像只大狗一样扑上来拿头发蹭王耀，蹭得王耀咯咯发笑，直拿手去推他的脑袋。

闹了一阵，男孩把脸窝在王耀的颈窝里，深深呼吸着他皮肤的味道。

“你怎么中文这么好？”

“我学了很久中文的，现在也在中国念书。”

“你是美国人哦？”王耀看着他年轻的脸，有点惋惜：“怎么……怎么会干这一行呀？”

“因为喜欢你呀。”男孩理所当然地回答。

“啧，”王耀明显还是不信，但不再深究，而是转了话头：“话说，你怎么不怕我那把枪？不怕我真突突了你？”

“我昨晚已经检查过了啊。更何况，只有你这种没摸过枪的才会觉得这玩意儿能唬住人吧……”男孩坐起身，拿起那把漆黑的手枪把玩着，突然想起什么，乐了起来：“说起来，今天是我生日呢。”

说着，他把枪口对准王耀的眉心，微笑着扣下扳机。

砰地一声，黑洞洞的枪管里，三角形的小彩旗欢快地弹射出来，伴随着电流感浓重的音乐声：“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日～快乐，祝你生日快乐～”

王耀：……

王耀：“呃，好吧，这其实是给我弟准备的生日礼物……”

男孩把手枪放回床头柜，重新扑在王耀身上，趴在他胸口声音软软的：“我就当你是祝我生日快乐了。”

“诶……”

这家伙怎么这么会撒娇。

而且还很好看。

但是……

王耀红着脸，拿手拍拍他结实的手臂，小声说：“你……诶，打个商量行不行，你那玩意儿，能先软一会儿吗？”

“不行。”男孩埋在王耀的肩头低低地笑，声音闷闷的：“你在我眼前，哪有那么容易软下去。”

“再说了，你不是说你都不记得了吗，我要帮你想起来。”

抬起头，男孩笑得像只饥肠辘辘的小狼狗，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮：“就现在好了。”

背后一凉，王总义正词严表示拒绝。

男孩舔舔嘴唇，拒绝了王总的拒绝。

“别，你等下，诶，诶，轻点儿……啊！嗯！……你，你慢点……”

情/欲翻卷之中，男孩低哑的声音在耳边响起。

“记住了，宝贝，我的名字是阿尔弗雷德。”

被折腾得二次高位截瘫的王总在昏睡过去的前一秒，脑子闪过一个念头。

二十来岁的年轻人，真是可怕。

TBC


	3. 第三章

***

回忆起王总的小宝贝，助理小李推推眼镜，表示这是一位真正的奇葩。

我从没见过这么会撒娇，还能让你觉得他撒娇真特么可爱的男孩子。

“而且，” 助理小李抿了一口保温杯里的菊花茶，压低了声音神秘兮兮地说：“不知道是不是错觉，我总觉得他看着我的时候，背后凉凉的。”

和阿尔弗雷德签包/养合同那天，小李破天荒地被叫去王总在郊外的别墅里，带着她草拟的合同与一颗八卦到快死的心。

别墅的沙发上，散着头发的王总盘着腿坐在一堆抱枕里头，膝盖上垫着张薄薄的纸，正在那一条条核对合同条款。

而王总的小情人阿尔弗雷德先生对那张合同却毫不在意，只是粘糊糊地从后背抱着王总的肩膀，金发蹭着王总的脸颊，像一张甩不掉的软趴趴的狗皮膏药。

小李觉得自己快要好奇死了。

公司成立之初，骨干员工几乎全都是从王大少手底下调过来的。跟雷厉风行动不动就笑眯眯在工位旁死亡凝视的王大少一比，王总讲道理不查岗，还长了一张让全公司雌性生物母爱值直冲喜马拉雅的脸蛋，简直就是春风化雨闪闪发光的圣子降临，导致全公司都对王总的感情生活充满熊熊的八卦热情，想知道哪只猪能拱掉这颗全公司守护的黄金白菜。

奈何日常生活里的王总就是个清心寡欲的老干部，人生爱好除了他那群不省心的弟弟妹妹，就是抱着保温杯挨个找人谈人生谈理想。

仿佛能单身到世界尽头。

这次，王总一出手，直接包养了个十八岁金发碧眼的外国小孩儿，还是个男的。

啧啧啧，不愧是王总。

小李偷偷接着镜片的掩护瞄着对面黏糊糊的两个人，视线从阿尔弗雷德露在T恤外头肌肉结实的手臂，转到男孩子明显大一圈的身型，忍不住在内心继续啧啧啧。

唉，小奶狗真好啊。

正想着，王总看完了合同，轻轻用指尖敲了敲那张纸，看着男孩毛茸茸的头顶问道：“你再看看，有什么想要的写进去，我都答应。”

阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋地摇摇头：“小耀决定就好啦，反正我有小耀就够了。”

王耀用笔敲了敲阿尔弗雷德的头，道：“没规矩，叫王总。”

“哦，王总……”阿尔弗雷德不情不愿地哼了一声，从王耀手里拿过笔，就着圈住王耀的姿势在那上面添了一行条款。

“包养期间甲方不得跟乙方外任何人发生超过社交礼仪的肢体接触。——”

“——社交礼仪的最终解释权归乙方所有。”

“喂，你这是霸王条款吧。”王耀哭笑不得，“还没上岗呢，就开始吃醋了？”

“你刚刚说你全都答应的。”阿尔弗雷德拖长了声音，“王。总。”

王耀无奈地摇摇头，将那行字保留下来，随即又敲敲最后那行期限的空白栏，道：“时间这一栏你自己填吧，好好填，别胡闹，到时候坑的可是你自己。”

男孩不服气地哼了一声，道：“那你把那栏空着呗，等我想好了我再写上去。”

王耀想了想，觉得也行，便招呼他过来签字。

啊，好齁。

围观全过程的小李在脑子里捂嘴尖叫。

这是什么霸道总裁的刁蛮甜心！这是什么当面糊脸的皇家狗粮！这CP我要磕！

不过，出于残留的职业道德，以及对脑子里持续对她进行死亡扫视的王大少本能的敬畏，小李轻轻咳了一声，颤巍巍地小心试探：“王总，这事儿，是不是要跟大少爷说一下？”

听到这句，那软乎乎撒娇的男孩抬起头，视线漫不经心地扫了一眼坐得规规矩矩的小李，轻轻眨了眨眼睛。

不知是不是错觉，方才还温情脉脉的蓝眼睛温度急降，隐隐透出点点阴鸷与警告来。小李觉得自己像是被狼盯上，下意识地打了个寒噤。

“不必了，这事儿我自己做主就行。”王总正襟危坐，一锤定音，“这种私人小事不必拿去打扰他。”

更何况……王总不动声色地扶了扶在抱枕堆里依然酸痛的腰，内心凄凉：包养个小孩，我还是被压的那个，我哪敢让我哥知道。

在那之后，王总和他的甜心阿尔弗过了一段非常快乐的日子。

年轻人有着用不完的精力和旺盛的好奇心，一有空闲就拉着王耀到处吃喝玩乐。也不知道阿尔弗哪搜刮来的信息，愣是把偌大的B市摸得透透的，每次和他出门，王耀都觉得自小在B市长大的自己大概是个假的，眼前这个金发碧眼高鼻深目的美国小伙才是土生土长根正苗红的B市人。

当然，一起玩的必要附加内容就是亲亲抱抱手拉手。

两个人都是容貌出挑的人，幸好王耀留着长发，口罩一遮，路人只觉得是一对儿虐狗又登对的高挑情侣，甚至有一次还被当作明星情侣拦下来做街头采访。

结果自然是阿尔弗用手遮住王耀的脸笑眯眯地拒绝了。

王耀有很长一段时间都觉得自己其实是养了一只违法成精的金毛犬。

阿尔弗喜欢拥抱和亲吻，只要有机会就会亲亲热热地黏在他身边，用那双漂亮得不可思议的蓝眼睛看着他，里面满是温柔荡漾的点点星光，像是大狗看到心爱的肉骨头，看着看着就按捺不住地凑过来亲吻。

当然，和养金毛还是有一点不一样的。

毕竟金毛不会爬上你的床坚持要跟你发生不文明的男男关系。

王总长到快30岁，第一次对自己的身体素质产生了怀疑。

某一天的夜里，王总推了推在他身上拱来拱去的阿尔弗，表情严肃地说：“我觉得我们这样不行，纵欲伤身，会肾亏的。”

还在专心煽风点火的阿尔弗头也不抬，随口说：“我很行的，不要怕。”

“……”

王耀伸手一把捏住阿尔弗的脸颊，把他捏成一个嘟嘟嘴：“我觉得这不对啊，是我包养你，不应该是我说行就行，我说不行你就得给我乖乖跪安自己解决吗？我怎么觉得我这个金主爸爸一点尊严都没有……”

阿尔弗维持着嘟嘟嘴的状态看着王耀的脸，半晌，突然恍然大悟：“我明白了。”

那天晚上，王总别墅主卧的灯光亮了大半夜。

年轻男孩覆了一层薄汗的身体在灯光下如同涂了蜜油，随着身体的动作，汗水从金发滑到下巴，滴落在身下人晕满红潮的肌肤上，然后顺着细腻的肌理滑入印满紫红吻痕的锁骨阴影之中。

王耀张开嘴，呼吸紊乱，十指抓着凌乱的床单，却被阿尔弗一根一根扯下来，温柔而不容拒绝地按在唇边一一亲吻。

伏在他身上的男孩声线喑哑，小声喘息的间隙还有心情带着笑意发问。

“王总，要轻点还是重点？”

“王总，要快点还是慢点？”

“王总，你觉得这样行吗？”

事后，被逼到崩溃而差点揪秃阿尔弗雷德的王总心力交瘁地瘫在床上，觉得自己养的怕不是金毛犬，而是披着狗皮的大尾巴狼。

但是，狼都已经住进家里了，他又能怎么办。

还不是偷偷报个瑜伽班。

后来，王耀发现助理小李在上班时经常偷偷地瞟他，被问到为什么鬼鬼祟祟偷窥时，一向老神在在的小李脸上泛起可疑的红晕，小声说：“王总您最近春光……啊不是，红光满面的，特别好看。特别像恋爱中的女……呃……”

预告到危险，小李用十几年见风使舵的职业素养强行转了个弯：“霸道总裁。像恋爱中的霸道总裁！特别帅。”

“是吗……”王总摸摸下巴，若有所思地拿起小李桌面上贴着懒蛋蛋的化妆镜照了一下，看到一个勾着嘴角眼中含笑的自己。

啊。真的是春光……阿呸，红光满面啊。

王总思前想后，觉得他不能再跟阿尔弗维持这种关系了。

他想要和他认真地恋爱。

那天晚上，被折腾得手脚发软的王总颤巍巍地按住了想要抱着他说说枕边话的阿尔弗，支撑着半身不遂的身体爬下床，批着睡衣正襟危坐地坐在正对着床的软椅上。

“我有话要跟你说。”王总清了清嗓子，声音严肃。

“毛主席说，不以结婚为目的的恋爱都是耍流氓，像我们俩这种不正当的男男钱色交易，那就跟脱裤子遛鸟耍流氓一样，这……我觉得这样很不行。”

床上的阿尔弗看着他，神色突然黯淡下来。

看到他有些难过的样子，王耀自己也心虚起来。

顿了顿，他继续说道：“我不想耍流氓，所以……我想跟你终止包养关系。”

然后，我们认认真真地在一起吧。

还没来得及开口，床上的阿尔弗突然低声打断他：“我明白了。我也觉得这样的关系不行。”

诶？

王耀愣住了。

阿尔弗揉了揉自己乱糟糟的金发，心事很重地叹了口气，像是想到了什么头疼的事。

“我——”

“我恭喜你发财，我恭喜你精彩～”

刘天王喜气洋洋的声音瞬间响彻整个房间。

王耀一脸黑线地翻出自己压在书桌文件下的手机，刚想恶狠狠地按掉，却猛然发现来电人显示是——

王黯。

王大少的视线仿佛透过手机屏幕凉幽幽地对上王耀的眼睛。

王耀看了看安静注视着他的阿尔弗，又看了看手机上白惨惨的那两个字，握着手机纠结两秒后，一遇上哥哥就怂的王总还是认命地按下接通键。

“哟，小耀呀，是我。”

“嗯……哥，你找我什么事？”

“我要你帮我一个忙，”电话那头，王大少悠悠抽了口烟，语气平淡：“傻/逼鬼佬那边又给我使绊子，一批货出了问题，我这边走不开，你得帮我去看看。”

王家转去从商，但到底算是半个皇商，背后多多少少也接受了些红色任务，有些生意是不可外传的。王耀看了眼靠在枕头上低着头脸色阴晴不定的阿尔弗，犹豫了一下，最终还是捂着电话走去隔壁。

王大少的要求很简单，这批货很重要，他只信得过王耀，所以王耀要坐明天一早的飞机飞到某个不可说的地方帮他清点核算货物，做一个为期5天的短期出差。

知道这事儿非同小可，王耀自然只能答应下来。

挂电话前，王大少像是突然想起什么似的，状似随意地提了一嘴：“听说你最近养了个小东西？”

“不是养的小玩意儿，”王耀噎了一下，也不知哪来的火气，气鼓鼓地纠正：“是男朋友。”

回到房间时，阿尔弗已经裹着被子睡着了。

床头的夜灯光线柔和，年轻男孩在淡淡的暖黄色光晕里侧睡着，一条手臂伸直，像是在等着什么入怀。

王耀坐在床边用眼神描摹着他英俊的眉眼，看了半天，这才恋恋不舍地熄灯上床，躺进男孩为他留好的怀抱里。

等回来再跟他解释吧。他暗暗计划着，在男孩怀抱中温暖而干净的味道里慢慢入睡。

五天后，当王耀终于结束出差回到别墅时，房间空空，哪里还有阿尔弗的存在。

打扫卫生的李阿姨歪着头，一脸困惑：“阿尔先生呀？阿尔先生4天前就走了呀，他还给您留了条子呢，在主卧闹钟下头。”

于是。故事回到最开始的地方。

王总的小宝贝跑了。

而王总很难过。

阿尔弗是个很好的恋人，他温柔又热情，从不吝啬表达爱意，长得好看，很聪明，甚至去游乐园玩气枪炸气球也能百发百中。英俊的男孩端着枪桀骜不驯地一笑，在阳光中为他在气球墙板上打出一个巨大的爱心，连向来自诩清心寡欲的老干部王耀都情不自禁怦然心动。

但阿尔弗也是个很坏的恋人。

阿尔弗没带走他的银行卡，没带走他给他买的昂贵衣服，连他们在游乐园气枪比赛里赢回来的毛绒大狗也留在原地。他就像个万花丛中片叶不沾身的精灵，毫无留恋，无影无踪。

他只带走了这个房子里最贵重的东西。

他带走了王总情窦初开的一颗心。

艹，栽了。

王总深深吸了口烟，对着窗外渐暗的天色悠悠吐出一个烟圈。

我好想他。

TBC


	4. 第四章

***

王总出师未捷，一片真心还没来得及剖白就半截入土。

整个公司这几天都被灰暗的悲伤积雨云笼罩，总裁办公室的大门紧闭，仿佛能隐隐透出怨念的黑气。

与此成正比的是顶层办公区前所未有的工作热情。

无论是天天拌嘴的部门主管，日常八卦的清洁阿姨，还是坐在门口喝菊花茶的助理小李，大家在“王总这么一棵黄金白菜被猪拱了就算了，那猪还把白菜丢坑里”的老母亲的愤慨下众志成城，力图通过一飞冲天的公司业绩来抚慰王总那一颗碎成渣的粉红少男心。

蹲在办公室里发霉的王总其实并没有像她们想的那样悲伤逆流成河。

至少现在并不是。

这些日子里，他在办公室的落地窗前一边对着川流不息的街道发呆，一边在脑中细细地重播他和阿尔弗相处的这三个月的点点滴滴。

隐隐约约地，他发现了很多从前被忽视，现在想起却越发奇怪的地方。

最初是回忆起某次在游乐园里，他一时兴起拉着阿尔弗去玩气枪的事情。

这种气枪打气球的摊子随处可见，往往都会摆上巨大的毛绒玩偶在外面吸引顾客。密密麻麻紧贴着的小气球看着好像随便开枪都能射中，实际上，气枪都被老板做过手脚，真上手了才知道不好打。

那时，王耀兴致勃勃要了一百发子弹，最后的结果却只能堪堪兑换个丑得很魔性的二胡卵子。

一直笑着看着他的阿尔弗见他有点遗憾，突然拉住他的手，转头跟老板又要了100发子弹。

“你想要什么？”金色的阳光里，男孩挑着眉问。

看他自信满满的样子，王耀突然想为难他一下，便指着最大的那个金毛狗玩偶，道：“就那个吧。”

阿尔弗抬头看了眼那只耷拉着耳朵随风摇摆的半人高的毛绒玩偶，无奈地叹了口气：“看你待会儿怎么拿。”

说完，他颠了颠气枪的重量，又随手试了两发子弹确定准星。

再次举起枪时，那个男孩一向温柔甜蜜的眼神在瞬间变得桀骜而冰冷，像是锁定愚蠢猎物的雪狼一般透过气枪简陋的准星看向贴满气球的泡沫板，抬手就是一梭子弹。

气球应声而破，随着子弹的轨迹炸开一条曲线。

围观的小姑娘带着三分惊吓七分兴奋地尖叫起来，三三两两围过来小声说着好帅。

阿尔弗勾起一抹得意的笑，再次扣动扳机。

色彩斑斓的气球碎片到处乱飞，泡沫板上，随着气球的爆裂，一个规整的形状一点点显露出来，直到阿尔弗最后一枪尘埃落定，围观的人群爆发出起哄的欢呼声。

那是一个爱心。

“怎么样？”眉眼间写满得意的年轻男孩挑着眉毛搭上王耀的肩膀，笑得像只讨赏的大狗：“王总喜不喜欢？”

王耀在众人的起哄中悄悄拉起口罩，却遮不住黑发里绯红发烫的耳尖。

那时候，路边的香樟在盛夏阳光里绿得好像要融化，空气里飘浮着奶油冰淇淋与草莓棉花糖的味道，英俊的男孩在所有明丽耀眼的色彩里微笑，他是最甜的颜色。

然而，再次回忆起这一幕，王耀脑子里突然蹦出一个莫名的疑问。

他哪来的那么准的枪法？

回忆就像多米诺骨牌，当第一个疑问被发现，那些隐藏在记忆盲区中的细节便一个一个浮出水面。

最初的那一天，把玩着他那把玩具手枪的阿尔弗语气随意地说：“也只有你这样没摸过枪的人才觉得这东西能唬人。”

他的语气太平淡，像是陈述一个每个人都应该知道的习以为常的事情。

可是，摸枪是一件习以为常的事情吗？

出于安全考虑，在包养阿尔弗之前，王耀委托王黯手下一位口风很严的私人侦探对阿尔弗进行调查。

阿尔弗雷德-F-琼斯，18岁，美国人，半年前走正规的留学签证进入中国，在X大念计算机科学系，在华无不良记录。

由于调查的结果和阿尔弗的口述基本一致，王耀也就放下心来没有再继续调查下去。

现在想起来，那位私人侦探将资料交给王耀时还顺口提过一件事。

“在中国的信息只能查到这么多，履历非常干净，但在美国的信息就什么也查不到了。这种情况，不是生活太干净，就是背景太特殊，王总还是留个心眼。”

那时的王耀并没有将这句提醒放在心上。

一个留学留到出来做特殊服务的穷学生，又能有多么大的背景呢？

可是，如果，他并不是穷学生呢？

想到这里，王耀慢慢眯起眼睛。

他到底是个什么样的人？

为什么明明要求被包养，却连一点金钱财物都不留恋？

为什么他一朝离开就能消失得毫无踪迹，连私家侦探也查不出行踪。

他到底为什么接近他？

他……他是在骗我吗？

越想越乱，王耀觉得自己仿佛被分裂成两半，一半泡在冰水里，一半躺在热汤中。多年不曾骚动过的心脏冰冷又绵软，在左胸腔里噗噗地吐着酸水，怕阿尔弗骗他，又怕阿尔弗真的是一个套路玩得出神入化的金钱甜心，而他是唯一一个当真的蠢货。

然而，无论是感情骗子还是家养甜心，他的阿尔弗都已经跑了。

王总失恋了。

老祖宗说，失恋就要喝酒。

失恋的王总气势汹汹地走进常去的会所，黑卡拍在桌上，一副天大地大我最大的语气道：“给我开最贵的包厢，点最贵的酒，叫最漂亮……”

啊，这个不行。

王总悬崖勒马，改口道：“上最招牌的菜，老子今天要过一次放纵的富二代夜生活！”

漂亮的服务员小姐在旁边点头哈腰，带着歉意道：“王总，今天您要的包厢已经被别的客人订下了，您要不……”

作为顶级富二代活了快三十年，第一次尝试嚣张跋扈却被人无情截胡。

王总心头火起，恶向胆边生，拔腿就往包厢的方向走。

管他是谁，老子今天就要当一回霸道总裁。

我不管行不行，我说行就行，都听我的。

推开包厢门，王总挺胸叉腰，正要发话，却和葛优瘫在丝绒沙发上一脸颓废的亚瑟四目相对。

大眼瞪绿眼，同一个世界，分享同一个懵逼。

“你来干嘛？”

“是你？？”

既然是熟人，接下来就好办了。

半瓶红酒下肚，情场失意的王总看着身边一副生无可恋被掏空的柯克兰先生，一脸困惑。

“亚瑟啊，你怎么搞的，怎么比我一个失恋的人还惨，说出来让我乐乐？”

“乐你个——等下，你？你失恋？你哪来的恋？”亚瑟瞪大眼睛，一脸不可思议。

王耀又灌了一口红酒下肚，摇摇头：“前阵子包养的一个男孩子，我喜欢他了，结果他跑了。”

说完，他又突然想起什么似的，看着亚瑟：“说起来，他还是你给我介绍的，你知道他的消息吗？”

亚瑟更懵逼了：“我给你介绍？我就给你介绍过一个，结果你叫助理把人轰走了。轰走就算了，你那助理把人给吓得，那小子第二天就跑去S市蹲着了，叫都叫不回来。”

王耀：“ ？”

亚瑟：“ ？？”

王耀皱着眉头思索了一下，问道：“那孩子有没有跟你说过我助理长得什么样？”

亚瑟摇摇头：“我哪会问那么多，不过他提过，是个挺好看的金发男人。”

“……”

王耀：“我助理是女的。一米六二的眼镜小姑娘。”

亚瑟：“？？？”

王耀捂住脸，眼神幽怨：“我大概知道那是谁了……”

还真被套路了。

叹口气，他简单交代了一下这场无疾而终的错误的男男关系，赢得了亚瑟同情的眼神安慰。

“那小子还真厉害啊，套路这么深。”亚瑟抿一口酒，双手靠在椅背上，绿眼睛染上笑意：“也就你这么傻，居然跟个包养对象动真心。”

王总斜着眼看着眼睛里明显写着幸灾乐祸的亚瑟，不爽地踹了踹他的椅子，换来了亚瑟更加夸张的笑声。

“别笑了你这粗眉毛，”王耀道：“你倒是说说你是怎么搞成这副生无可恋的样子在这借酒浇愁啊。”

笑声戛然而止。

刚才还幸灾乐祸的柯克兰先生一秒变丧，连眉毛都耷拉下来。

“你还记得我那个表弟吧？混世魔王那个。”

“哦……”王耀慢悠悠地捻起一粒花生米，表示自己有印象：“那个琼斯家的小少爷。”

柯克兰家在英国树大根深，对外形象一向是优雅有品而又身家清白，家族中联姻对象也多是贵族，企业家或者身家清白美貌出众的平民，唯独亚瑟的上一辈出了一位不走寻常路的柯克兰小姐。

这位柯克兰小姐在美国留学时就以桀骜不驯闻名，在一场酒会中与当时琼斯家的家主一见钟情，不顾家族反对嫁入琼斯家做了老琼斯的继室，并为已有一子的老琼斯生下一位小少爷。

这本来也算是强强联合的一场完美联姻。

然而，琼斯家族明面上是美国财阀，实际上却是北美最大的jun火家族，把控着半个美/国的jun火生意和黑帮活动，连政客都不敢轻易得罪，是名副其实的地下王族。

新晋的琼斯夫人有个远大的理想。有柯克兰家族在背后撑腰，这位野心勃勃的夫人将全副精力都投入到年幼的琼斯小少爷身上，希望自己的儿子能坐上这个庞大黑色帝国的王座，这样的野心甚至在老琼斯将事业交予自己的大儿子之后还不消停。

现任的琼斯家主是个非常凶悍而危险的男人。

前任的琼斯夫人是个不达目的誓不罢休的女人。

琼斯小少爷夹在这样两个人中十几年，终于在大家的期望中不负众望地，变态了。

“所以，这回，那小魔王又干了什么？”王耀撑着下巴好奇地问，“炸了警局还是掀了老宅？”

亚瑟深深叹了口气。

“这小崽子之前突然说要来中国跟我学做生意，一声不吭申请了中国的学校就跟来了。结果，来了以后三天两头见不到他人，也不知道他在搞什么幺蛾子。前几天他突然回了琼斯本家，你猜怎么着？”

亚瑟砰地一声放下酒杯，怒气冲冲：“他特么当着他爸妈和他哥的面出柜了。”

“哇哦……”王耀非常配合地惊叹出声，“牛逼啊。”

“没错，出柜！”亚瑟恨铁不成钢：“他在家族聚会上说他要跟一个男人结婚。我姑姑直接晕了过去，老琼斯枪都拔出来了，气的差点呕出一口心头血。要不是他哥在旁边主持大局，八成第二天的新闻就是jun火帝王被基佬儿子当场气死。”

“然后你猜怎么的。” 亚瑟的语气越来越悲愤，绿眼睛里泛起绝望：“我姑姑醒过来一想啊，阿尔弗来中国就变成了gay，我在中国，我是个gay，哪有这么巧的事啊。她直接就找到我，说是我带坏了她的阿尔弗。”

吨吨吨一杯红酒下肚，亚瑟气得眼泪都要出来了：“这关我p事啊！！！他来中国我连他面都没见上几次，我能怎么带坏他？？？这事儿是能带坏的吗？？我带你这么久也没见着成功把你带弯啊。”

“呃……”

这样的亚瑟真的很……可怜兮兮的。

但王耀咽了咽口水，还是小声提醒：“我弯了。”

亚瑟瞪着他，脸憋的通红，看上去再戳一下就要原地暴毙的样子。

王耀安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，正要出于人道主义精神劝解几句，突然发现了华点，一阵凉意从脚底升起来。

“你……”他心跳如鼓，“你说你表弟叫什么？”

“阿尔弗。”亚瑟打了个酒嗝：“阿尔弗雷德F琼斯。”

“哦……”

发现王耀反常的沉默，亚瑟困惑地看过去：“你怎么了？”

王耀垂下眼睛，心虚地说：“我……我包养的那个男孩子，也叫阿尔弗雷德。”

看了眼亚瑟快要瞪出眼眶的眼珠子，王耀咽了口唾沫，继续说：“也叫……阿尔弗雷德F琼斯。”

……

……

沉默，沉默是今晚的那达慕大会。

“所以，你就是那个勾引阿尔弗的小妖精？”

“所以，我包养了那个琼斯家的小少爷？”

……

……

再一次对脸懵逼后，王耀率先清醒过来：“你怎么说话呢，说谁小妖精呢？”

亚瑟看了看脸色可疑的王耀，再看了看镜面背景里倒映出的面如死灰的自己，摇了摇头，垂死挣扎：“不不不，可能是同名同姓。”

他整理了下思路，斩钉截铁地说：“肯定是这样的，你看你也说你的阿尔弗不正常，其实你的阿尔弗是一个商业间谍，故意接近你骗取你的信任套取你的商业机密。为了隐藏行踪，他用了你哥死对头琼斯家小儿子阿尔弗的名字，这样，他骗完你的感情，就能让你误解成我表弟骗了你的感情，离间计！一石二鸟！”

没错，就是这样，有理有据，完美！

亚瑟在心里给自己打气。

这个世界一定不会那么操蛋的！

听完亚瑟的话，王耀的眼睛倏地暗了下去，闪过一丝刺痛。

欺骗。欺骗感情。

阿尔弗看着他的时候那么温柔，那么甜蜜，难道都是演技吗？

亚瑟转过头看到王耀难过的侧脸，有点不忍心，刚要伸手过去安慰他，他裤兜里的手机却突然震动起来。

咦？

掏出手机，他看见收件箱里，一排没有显示发信人的全文大写的短信在疯狂闪动。

“是我！！！！”

“是我！！！！”

“我就是阿尔弗，阿尔弗就是我！！！”

“我没有骗感情！！你不要跟我的小耀抹黑我你这个粗眉毛！！！！”

……

亚瑟：“？？？？？”

发觉身边的亚瑟半天没动静，王耀抬起头，却见到亚瑟像是被施了石化咒一样握着手机发呆，表情像是他的手机里塞了一只伏地魔，而这只伏地魔正在尖叫阿瓦达啃大瓜。

“你……你怎么了？”王耀小心翼翼地用手指戳了戳他。

“我已经不知道该从哪个地方开始绝望了，”亚瑟双眼放空：“是从我弟弟居然黑了我的手机监控我，还是从我可能真的会被jun火家族追杀……”

目光移向王耀的脸，亚瑟的声音颤抖：“你真的包养了琼斯家的阿尔弗。我完了，你也完了。我们都会被追杀的。”

“哦，不对，”亚瑟顿了顿，脸色更灰败了：“你有你哥，被追杀的只有我了。现在订棺材还来得及吗？我想要红丝绒桃心木的棺材，最好是手工定制的……”

这个人已经失智了吧喂……

王耀拿过亚瑟的手机，看了看上面不断跳动的短信，表情从目瞪狗呆变成迷茫困惑。

原来，阿尔弗是……那个琼斯家的小少爷？

这倒是可以解释他对枪械的擅长，还有行踪信息的神秘，然而，这样出身的豪门贵子，怎么会伪装成应召男孩接近他？

阿尔弗想要什么？

手指滑动，手机屏幕上最后一条信息还在跳动，显示发送是在一分钟前。

“我大哥决定帮我了，这里很快就能解决好。替我告诉小耀一句话，”

“等着我，我很快回来。”

拔开新的一瓶红酒瓶塞，王耀好心情地给自己倒了一杯，又给已经陷入死机状态的亚瑟倒了一杯。

管他的。

琼斯家的小少爷又如何，jun火家族继承人又如何。

我只认识一个阿尔弗。

而他说他要回来了。

嘴角的肌肉不受控制地上扬，王总举起红酒，轻轻碰上亚瑟的酒杯，仰头一饮而尽。

好啊。

他弯起眼睛，轻轻在手机上敲下三个中文汉字。

“我等你。”

TBC


	5. 第五章

***

一日不见如隔三秋。

王耀从前觉得这就是成天没事干的古人闲出来的，忙成狗的社畜日常哪来那么多缠绵心思去搞什么相思病。几天的时间，做个策划案都嫌不够，若是真能如隔三秋，怕是市场部一半的姑娘都得手动和男友分居。

然而，在那条短信之后，阿尔弗又一次销声匿迹。

“我很快回来。”

办公室里，王总有气无力地趴在办公桌上，用毫无起伏的声音无数次念出这句话。

随着他吐出的每一个字，沾着红墨水的钢笔笔尖一下又一下地戳着日历上打着红圈的日期，戳得满纸坑坑洼洼的猩红墨点。浓重的怨念直透纸背，连无辜的10/28都被殃及池鱼，隔着纸页多出一堆月球坑洞。

办公桌上，被丝带和彩纸精致包装起来的大包小包摞成一小堆，热情洋溢地无人问津着。

泛着淡淡香水味的粉红纸片上，女孩子们秀气的字迹写着同样的一句话。

“王总生日快乐。”

没错，明天就是王耀的生日了。

王总气呼呼地在已经千疮百孔的日历上划下一个红叉，还不解恨似的又用力戳了戳，把一个日历戳出了千里追凶令的气势。

骗子。

很快到底是多快呀。

都已经过了……

王总看了看日历。

啊。他眨眨眼睛，脸贴在办公桌凉凉的台面上，长长地呼出一口气。

原来才过了6天。

落地窗外，天色渐暗，绯色的晚霞从被高楼割裂的天空中晕染开来，笼罩了整个即将迎来假期的繁忙都市。

趴在桌上的王总如同一条被强行架上烧烤架的咸鱼，看着窗外渐渐亮起的霓虹与拥挤嘈杂的街道，有气无力地吹了吹垂落在唇边的黑发。

“还真特么如隔三秋啊，阿尔弗你这个骗子……”

“你倒是快点回来啊……”

当然，此时的王总还不知道，他的心愿很快就会实现。

回到家的时候，已经是晚上8点。

王耀从小在军区大院里混大，没什么少爷脾气，性子又好静，除了某些特殊的日子，他从不让保姆阿姨留在别墅里过夜。

此时，隔着老远，本该黑灯瞎火的王宅别墅在清幽的树丛掩映下灯火通明，如一个巨型景观灯，把方圆十米内照得欢天喜地。

糟了，有贼。

悄无声息地将车滑入地库，王总从后备箱里抽出一根高尔夫球杆握在手里，猫着腰摸去前门。手机屏幕上已经拨好了110，只等着情况不对就直接报警。

门里一片安静，大厅里的气氛灯旋转着，在遮着雪白纱帘的窗户上投射出粉色的星星。

王总心头一惊。

这贼居然还开了他的气氛灯。

悄无声息地按下指纹密码，王总心里默数倒计时，深呼吸一口气用力踢开了别墅的大门。

门内，巨大的水晶吊灯璀璨夺目，在不断旋转的粉色气氛灯的暧昧渲染下，满身彩带眼神狠戾的王大少揪着一个人的衣领将他凶狠地按在墙上，铁黑色手枪泛着金属的光泽抵在那人的下巴上，倒映出王大少阴冷的面色与带血的嘴角。

而在他对面的那个人颧骨一片淤青，衣衫凌乱，被枪指着却毫不畏惧，只是冷静而轻蔑地垂眼盯着王黯，像一只伺机待发的兽。

王总：？？？

王总：阿尔弗？？？

听到开门的声音，正在对峙的两个人一起转过头来，正对上王耀懵逼的双眼。

……

沉默，沉默是今晚的敖包相会。

阿尔弗和王黯几乎同时开口：

“小耀——”

“阿耀——”

“咔哒。”

王总默默关上了门，隔断了两个人的呼喊。

一定是我打开的方式不对，让我们重来一遍。

握着高尔夫球杆，王总清了清嗓子，整理了一下衣领，风度翩翩地再次打开门。

王大少：“你在搞什么幺蛾子，还不给我滚进来。”

王总：“……哦。”

灰溜溜地夹着高尔夫球杆走进别墅，王耀在阿尔弗的深情凝视与王大少的死亡扫视下坐上沙发，双手乖乖放在膝盖上，在粉色暧昧的气氛灯里，活像个误入天上人间的小学大队长。

王大少凉幽幽地扫了一眼在王耀进门的瞬间变得心不在焉的阿尔弗雷德，心不甘情不愿地收了枪，转身坐到王耀的对面。

他双手抱胸，背靠沙发，双腿交叠翘起二郎腿，姿态放松而又懒散，眼神却又冷又邪，像是冒着凉气的蛇。

而阿尔弗则眨着湿漉漉的蓝眼睛缠绵又贪婪地上下扫视着王耀，从脚尖到发梢，仿佛一台成了精的人肉X光发射机。

“你们，这是个什么情况？”王耀看了看这宛如修罗场的情况，小心翼翼地问。

王大少漫不经心地吹吹指甲，语气凉凉地道：“你叫他说。”

王耀：“ ？”

站在墙边的阿尔弗见到王耀递过来的询问眼神，一直阴沉的蓝眼睛突然亮了起来，像是云破日出的天空，连声线也变得又乖又软：“我把事情处理好了，想着今天是小耀的生日，就想给你一个惊喜。”

哎哟，戏精啊。

王黯看着上一秒还一脸戾气和他对峙的小狼崽子，突然一秒变成软甜可爱又委屈的小奶狗，简直对这位琼斯小少爷的精湛演技叹为观止。

“惊喜就是私闯民宅？我好端端来给我弟弟过个生日，喷我一脸彩带就算了，还强吻我？长了几个胆啊这么急着给我送人头？”

强。吻。王。黯。

王耀一时之间也不知道哪根筋抽了，关注点歪到了太平洋，第一反应居然是：

“卧槽，牛逼啊……”

王大少冷飕飕地甩过来一个眼刀，王总乖巧闭嘴。

事情的经过简单且狗血。终于返回中国的阿尔弗想要给王耀准备一个生日惊喜，于是偷偷到王宅别墅准备了气氛灯，鲜花，彩带，只等着自己阔别多日的爱人自投罗网。谁想到，察觉到弟弟最近情绪低落的王大少突发奇想，自个儿摸来别墅想要给弟弟一个来自家人的惊喜。

于是，当面容与王总极其相似的王大少踌躇满志地打开门，迎接他的是黑暗中扑来的一片色彩缤纷的彩带，与一只热情洋溢的人型金毛犬……

阿尔弗委屈地看了眼王耀，仿佛一只缩在角落里的湿淋淋的大狗：“我认错人了……黑灯瞎火的，我怎么会想到王黯先生会不请自来……”

“哟，不请自来的倒是我了？”王黯挑起眉毛，“你哥没教过你不要跟中国人玩文字游戏吗？琼斯小公子？”

阿尔弗见到王黯冰冷的脸色，识趣地闭嘴。

那双漂亮的蓝眼睛轻轻眨动，在低垂的睫毛下头偷偷地，小心又眷恋地看着王耀，金发上一向倔强翘起的呆毛也蔫蔫的，配上颧骨那一圈红肿的淤青，看得王耀一颗心都化成了一汪春水。

好久不见，他瘦了。

哎哟，我的小可怜。

憋着一肚子火的王大少夹在这情意绵绵你来我往的胶着对视中，又被暧昧粉红的气氛灯当头糊脸，简直对这个被小狼崽子轻易忽悠得一愣一愣的傻弟弟恨铁不成钢。

“你不觉得你应该跟我解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”王黯冷冷地说：“你养的小东西？嗯？琼斯家的小少爷？”

王总乖巧点头，看了眼阿尔弗，又小声补充：“是男朋友。”

“哈，男朋友。”王黯声音越发冰冷：“你知道成天跟我作对的傻/逼鬼佬是谁吗？”

王总不耻下问：“是谁？”

王大少不可置信地盯着王耀，突然捻起桌上的瓜子儿就抄他丢了过去：“艾伦，艾伦-他妈的傻逼-琼斯！！！琼斯啊啊啊！！！！你这个傻弟弟！！！！”

琼斯？

王耀愣了一下，转头看向阿尔弗：“你爸？”

阿尔弗无奈扶额：“我哥……”

王耀：……哦吼。

王家大少王黯天生一副善于察言观色的玲珑心，十来岁的时候一副肚肠就黑成了锅底，整日和一群太子党们混在一起勾心斗角，硬是活成了这群太子党们的心理阴影。到了成年后接手家族产业，王大少直接跨级进化，从一个普通的腹黑变态成长为了远近闻名的大魔王。

而促成这个变态过程的，毫无疑问就是琼斯家的新任当家艾伦-F-琼斯。

王家是隐藏的军火商，这几年因为中国科技的飞速进步而崭露头角，逐渐威胁到了传统军火巨头琼斯家的利益。几次暗中使绊子搅局生意之后，王黯与琼斯家就结下了梁子，不仅每天孜孜不倦其乐无穷地给对面儿找不痛快，艾伦更是沦为了王大少口中的“傻/逼鬼佬”，以至于王耀听他骂街那么多次，直到今天才知道“傻/逼鬼佬”的名字叫艾伦琼斯。

深呼吸几次，王大少努力平复下满腔汹涌的吐槽欲望，重新坐回沙发。

“老实给我交代清楚吧，”他盯着阿尔弗，冷冷发问：“你究竟为什么装作应召男孩刻意接近小耀？你哥派你来的？”

阿尔弗立刻摇头：“不是。他跟这件事没关系。”

他看向王耀，露出一个温柔的笑意：“我从没骗过你，我见你的第一次，就告诉了你我的目的。”

王耀看着他的笑容，突然想起他们初次对话的那个早上，年轻的男孩伏在他身上，一双眼睛弯成月牙，温柔又虔诚地说：“因为我喜欢你。”

就像此刻，阿尔弗用着同样的眼神看向他，一字一顿清晰而郑重：

“因为我爱你。我对你一见钟情。”

王总老脸一红，有些羞涩地低下头。

看着自己没出息的弟弟，王大少在心中默默扶额。

哪来的这傻白甜，这琼斯家的妖怪是专吃脑子的吗？

“别瞎糊弄，”眼看着王二少一颗春心即将叛逃，王大少当机立断，出声打断道：“你自作主张伪装应召男孩之前什么时候见过我弟弟，哪儿来的一见钟情？”

王总猛然惊醒。

对哦，他从什么时候对我一见钟情的？

阿尔弗皱起眉，视线冷冰冰地扫过王黯，蓝眼睛里隐隐透出狠戾。

王大少挑起眉毛，得意洋洋：“抱歉，我可不像我弟那么好忽悠，我劝你交代清楚。”

“……”

阿尔弗低头犹豫了一会儿，终于决定坦白：“我确实是对小耀一见钟情。在三年前，我就见过小耀了，在亚瑟的手机里。”

王耀：？

王黯：？

哈？亚瑟手机里哪来的我的照片？王总一脸懵逼。

很好，柯克兰，我记住你了。王大少悄悄在心里记仇。

“我那时候被我妈逼着跟我哥争，我烦得很，就去英国散心。平时没事的时候，我会黑掉亚瑟的手机玩儿，看看他私藏的小电影什么的。”阿尔弗说得理直气壮。

太惨了。

被自己弟弟黑手机这么多年，居然还完全不知道。

王大少默默从记仇小本子里划去了刚刚记的仇，补上一颗默哀的蜡烛。

“然后，有一天，我看到了小耀的照片。”阿尔弗转过头，看向王耀：“那是我第一次看到长得这么合我心意的人，就像我对你说过的，我对你一见钟情。后来，亚瑟跟我聊天时提到，他送给我的那些小点心是你做的，我也一直断断续续通过亚瑟的手机了解你。越了解，我就越觉得，我想要拥有你。”

“我哥和我妈斗得越来越凶，我烦的想杀人，索性就找了个由头来中国，想要找机会真正地认识你。本来，我是想找个途径顺理成章地走进你的生活，但那天我闲着没事黑亚瑟手机的时候，发现了他帮你找小鸭子的信息。”

“哦？帮你找小鸭子？你和柯克兰路子玩得很野嘛？怎么不叫上我？”王大少似笑非笑，一双眼清凌凌地扫过王耀，吓得王耀炸起一背的鸡皮疙瘩。

阿尔弗没有理会逐渐黑化的王大少，只是看着王耀继续说下去：“我不能看着别的人碰你，我受不了，所以我提前去了酒店，以你助理的身份把等在那里的小鸭子轰走了。”

说到这里，阿尔弗顿了顿，脸上浮起一层薄薄的红。

“我本来……没打算和你发生那些的。但是，但是，喝醉的你太可爱了。”阿尔弗挠挠头，有些不好意思：“我一不小心，没忍住……”

“停。” 王大少出声打断：“我建议你不要在我面前讨论你和我弟弟的性生活，你不会喜欢这样做的后果的，我向你保证。”

阿尔弗见好就收，一双眼睛带着粼粼波光看向王耀，声音虔诚又郑重：“我从没有骗过你，也从没想过利用你，我只是想要留在你身边，想要跟你在一起。”

“可是，你向我隐瞒了很多事情……你至少应该告诉我你是琼斯家的人啊。”王耀皱着眉说。

“如果我一开始就告诉你我是琼斯家的小少爷，你还会愿意接受我吗？”

不会。

王耀在心里想。

初见时，阿尔弗的示弱与地位的悬殊，确确实实让王耀放下了戒心，甚至还产生了怜惜的纵容。如果一开始就知道阿尔弗是这样的身份，最可能发生的结果是王耀醒来后就不顾后果地跟他打一架，然后从此分道扬镳各走各路。

仿佛猜到了王耀的想法，阿尔弗苦笑一声，道：“所以，我只能这么做。”

“我承认我有过算计，也耍过手腕，但这一切都是因为我爱你，我想要和你在一起。如果时间重来一次，我还是会选择这么做，因为，这是唯一能让你看到我，爱上我的方法。”

“但你从一开始就清楚，对吗？”王黯幽幽地说：“你背后的琼斯家族是绝不会接受你和小耀的感情，而我背后的王家也并不信任你。即使这样，你还是设了这个局把小耀拖进来，啧啧啧，琼斯小少爷，你可真不愧是琼斯家的人。”

阿尔弗将目光转向王黯，冷静地回应：“我知道，所以我选择一个人回去解决我的家庭问题。我大哥因为我妈指使我夺权的事情早就忌惮我了，这次我和家里闹翻，他为了继承权和他自己的实力稳固，自然是尽力帮我。现在，我的家庭不会对小耀造成任何威胁，这一点我可以保证。至于王家的信任……”

阿尔弗扯起一个轻蔑的笑容：“王家信不信任我，决定权在你。我只要小耀。”

“但若是我不同意呢？”王大少眯起眼睛，声音阴冷。

阿尔弗抿起嘴，脸色也一点点泛起森寒戾气。

眼看着空气即将冻结，一直状况外的王总突然举手出声：“你们在讨论这个问题的时候，是不是该问一下当事人我？”

王黯挑起眉毛看了眼乖巧举手的王总，点点头示意自便。

王总清了清嗓子，从沙发上起身走到阿尔弗身边。

阿尔弗：“？”

王总眼疾手快，对着阿尔弗的脑袋就是一拍。

阿尔弗：“？？？”

王总：“叫你一声不吭就跑，我想打你很久了。”

看着阿尔弗懵逼的脸，王总又往前走了一步，这一次，他伸出手揉了揉男孩子柔软的金发，把男孩子的脑袋按在了自己的肩膀上。

阿尔弗：“？？？？”

“我小时候拿过B市青少年组武术冠军，”王总拍了拍阿尔弗毛茸茸的脑袋，手指轻轻摩挲着他的后颈，像是一个温柔的安抚：“现在我好歹也是开公司的霸道总裁，把我哥挪开我也算是个风云人物，所以，为什么所有事都自己一个人扛着呢？如果，你真的喜欢我，想要和我在一起，那么至少从现在开始学着相信我吧。”

“而且，我之前就想说了，我想终止我们的包养关系。”

轻轻抚过阿尔弗愣怔的蓝眼睛，王总微微一笑：“我们认真地好好在一起吧，不耍流氓的那种。”

阿尔弗眼神闪烁，几乎就要抱上来当着王大少的死亡凝视给王总来一个美式热吻。

王总机智地将阿尔弗从作死的边缘挽救回来。

一手按住躁动的阿尔弗，王总转过头看向一边抱臂看戏的王黯，认真而诚恳地请求：“哥，你不要辣手摧花。”

？？？

王黯一脸懵逼：“我怎么就辣手摧花了？你是不是想说棒打鸳鸯？”

王耀摇摇头，眼神真诚：“我和阿尔弗的爱情之花。”

……

……

王大少觉得自己大半辈子的汉语都白学了，此刻竟找不出一个字来形容他的心情。

那边厢，王总完全没发现自己的发言把王大少外焦里嫩雷到失语，反而言辞恳切地再次开口：“真的，哥，家长反对自由恋爱是没有好结果的，你想想梁山伯与祝英台，你想想罗密欧与朱丽叶。”

“你……”王大少快被气熟了：“你是想说我不同意你就要去殉情？”

“那倒不——”

“对。”握住王耀的手的阿尔弗立刻接道：“殉情。”

“……”

王总沉默了一下，最终还是把未出口的半句“不是”咽了下去，变成一个有点心虚的点头。

王大少一肚子能治美洲狼的灵丹妙药被自己恋爱脑的傻弟弟一倒腾全泡了汤，此刻眼看着小狼崽子再次控场，王大少只能无奈扶额。

“那好吧，我就问一句，”他看着阿尔弗雷德，“你做好了和小耀在一起的准备吗？”

阿尔弗看了一眼王耀，随即往前走了一步，眼神诚恳：“我爱他，我已经做好了和小耀共度一生的准备。”

王大少摇了摇头，重新问道：“小崽子，我再问你一次，你做好了留下来和小耀在一起的准备了吗？”

阿尔弗刚想说什么，王黯突然伸出一根手指，慢慢地说：“我建议你想清楚再回答。”

阿尔弗低头思索了一会儿，抬起头，表情变得郑重而严肃：“琼斯家如今是我哥一手掌控，我母亲借着我和我哥明争暗斗这么多年，我对我哥来说，既是威胁，也是筹码。我这次回来，是用永不争权的承诺换回来的。北美的事情我已经全部解决，琼斯家从今往后不会对小耀有任何威胁。如今我只是一个背井离乡来到中国的普通学生，没有能力，也没有任何意愿去为琼斯家做任何事。所以，我已经做好了留下来的准备。”

王黯点点头，淡淡追问道：“那么，若是发生什么事，你的立场在哪里？琼斯家？还是……王家？”

阿尔弗走上前，轻轻握住王耀的手。

年轻人的蓝眼睛熠熠发光，直视着王黯带有深意的眼神，斩钉截铁：“我的立场，只会是小耀。”

啧啧啧。

王大少被齁一脸，觉得牙根儿都泛酸。

“行了行了，既然那个傻/逼鬼佬都能把你放回来，我也不当那个辣手摧花的恶人了。”王黯拎起沙发扶手上的西装外套甩上肩膀，懒洋洋地走到王耀面前，不轻不重地捏了捏他红扑扑的脸，“傻弟弟，多长点心，别被狼崽子啃的骨头渣子都不剩了。”

他看着有些不好意思低着头的王耀，话却是对着一边的阿尔弗说的。

“我这个傻弟弟不争气，心肠软，做哥哥的可是很担心啊。”他幽幽地叹口气：“所以，如果我要是知道有谁敢对他动歪心思……”

王大少摸了摸腰间那把漆黑锃亮的手枪，笑出一口白森森的牙：

“三条腿都给他打断。”

阿尔弗下意识咽了口唾沫，乖巧点头。

“哥你……你不反对啦？”得偿所愿的王总扒在阿尔弗的肩头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着走向门口的王黯，像是一只抱着瓜子的小仓鼠。

“啊，我反对有用吗？”王大少没好气地瞪了他一眼，心满意足地看到王耀飞快地缩回阿尔弗身后。

阿尔弗摸了摸王耀的后脑勺，转头对着王黯点点头，露出一个达成共识的微笑。

磕搭一声，大门轻轻关上，室内终于只剩下两个人。

没了王大少的压制，阿尔弗立刻剥下一身奶狗皮，急不可耐地挑起王耀的下巴去寻他日思夜想的唇。

王总万事随缘，唯独对上阿尔弗就方寸大乱。

火热的唇舌勾缠出燎原大火，鼻间全是灼热而煽情的喘息，像是高温的烈酒，把大脑搅得混沌迷乱，只有情/欲熊熊，清晰而炽烈。

王耀被阿尔弗推得不断后退，两个人纠纠缠缠，跌跌撞撞，每次失去平衡，阿尔弗就会伸手揽住王耀的腰将他带向他热烘烘的怀抱。下一秒，那怀抱又气势汹汹地向前，带着索求的渴望，将他推向更深更远的漩涡之中。

背靠上大理石墙面，凉意刺激皮肤，王耀有些茫然地推拒着阿尔弗的亲吻。

阿尔弗却用力圈着他的腰将他紧紧抵在墙面上，膝盖不由分说地强硬地分开王耀的双腿，巧妙地卸去王耀全身的力气，让他只能紧紧攀着阿尔弗隆起的手臂，被他翻涌而霸道的渴求淹没。

“你……你是禽兽吗……”

王耀被吻得嘴唇红肿，断断续续地低骂道。

阿尔弗低低的笑起来。

“宝贝，” 昏暗灯光里，他的眼睛幽深而危险：“你要是知道我现在想对你做什么，你就不会问出这句话了。”

慢慢逼近，阿尔弗凑近王耀的耳尖，轻轻舔了一下他染着潮红的耳垂。

“我啊，想要一口一口，慢慢吃掉你。”

王耀眼尾泛出一缕红，像是雪地里晕开的胭脂，煽情得让人指尖发麻。

“那你……”

他小声喘息，气急败坏。

“那你倒是，快点呀。”

性/感而不自知的撩人最为致命，那是情人之间最烈的春/药。

阿尔弗正要直接伤风败俗地在客厅里办了这士别三日胆大包天的霸道总裁。

“Hello？你们能先停一下吗？”

王大少懒洋洋地倚靠在门边，凉幽幽地敲着门板说道。

“卧槽……”王总目瞪狗呆，直接死机。

阿尔弗倒是从容不迫地用身体遮住王耀，回过头看着王大少，语带警告：“你又来干什么？”

“啊，忘了几件事。”

王大少脸上挂着毫不掩饰的恶劣笑意，懒散地换了个更舒服的靠门姿势：“你跟你哥说过小耀是王家的人吗？”

阿尔弗冷冰冰地回复：“没有。你可以走了吗？”

“当然，我立刻就走，”王大少轻佻地飞过去一个飞吻，勾起嘴角：“傻弟弟，虽然提前了一点……”

“生日快乐。”

咔哒一声。

王大少终于华丽退场。

阿尔弗几乎立刻冲去门口，干净利落地反锁上大门。

抬起头，王耀脸上的红潮还未褪去，迷迷糊糊地看着他，对视半晌，两个人竟然同时噗嗤一声笑了出来。

方才急切的情/欲被这场意外搅局搞得偃旗息鼓，王耀索性走过来，和阿尔弗肩膀碰肩膀地一起挤在门口的小沙发上。

“嗳，亚瑟手机里怎么会有我的照片，你是不是又在骗我？”

王总思路一向清奇，此刻突发奇想，戳着阿尔弗的肩膀问道。

“这有什么，”阿尔弗耸耸肩，道：“我哥房间里还有你哥的照片呢。”

虽然上面钉满了飞镖就是了。

王总：“？？？”

阿尔弗淡定加料：“我哥和你哥不是经常煲越洋电话粥吗？”

虽然大部分内容都是互相辱骂+勾心斗角……

王总：“？？！！！”

新世界的大门在王总面前徐徐打开，发射出亮瞎眼的彩虹色光晕。

“原来，大哥才是真正的罗密欧与朱丽叶……”

“嗯？”没听清王耀嘟嘟囔囔的话，阿尔弗一脸疑问。

“没什么……”

客厅的时钟咔嚓一声走到12点，沉厚的报时钟鸣悠悠响起，吓得各怀鬼胎的两个人同时一震。

零点了。

“啊，说起来，差点忘了。”

阿尔弗凑过来，笑眯眯地啄了一下王总的嘴唇。

“生日快乐，王总。”

王耀伸手不轻不重地拍了下他看起来有点傻兮兮的笑脸，皱眉道：“没规矩，瞎叫什么呢，叫男朋友。”

“是～”阿尔弗一点点凑近，直到那双剔透漂亮的蓝眼睛里映出憋不住笑的王耀，以及王耀眼睛里同样笑着的自己。

“生日快乐，我的男朋友。”

END

一个异色金钱小剧场：【没错我就是闲的

12小时的时差是个好东西，在你想要扰人清梦时。

晚上6点，王大少叼着自家弟弟手制的灯芯糕，心情颇佳地拨通了手机里的一串号码。

嘟过几声，通话接通。

那头，起床气的男人声音低哑，愠怒地问道：“什么事？”

王大少坐在老板椅上转了一圈，慢条斯理地说：“来跟你联络联络感情呀，”

“艾。伦。大。少。爷。”

电话那头沉默了一阵后，传来细细索索衣料摩擦的声音。

“你是不是想死？”艾伦冷冷道。

“哎呀，什么死不死的，咱们得搞好关系，这才好谈谈我们两家联姻的事儿啊。”

男人哼笑一声，嘲讽道：“怎么，你打算嫁过来了？”

“哎呀，你还不知道？”王大少欢快地说，“你家小少爷不是眼看着就快嫁进我们王家了吗？横竖也算是我弟媳，琼斯家树大根深，再怎么也不好委屈了你家小少爷不是？你说，这入了籍，他的名字改成王阿弗，还是王琼斯啊……”

勾起一个恶劣的微笑，王大少一字一顿，吐出最后一击：

“亲。家。”

通话切断前，王大少心满意足地听见了电话对面玻璃破裂的脆响。

哎呀。

心情颇佳的王大少在老板椅上又转了一圈。

千里之外取敌一口心头血。

我弟弟可真牛逼。

小剧场end


End file.
